


Being human

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Castiel and Netflix, Couple, Dating, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snuggling, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is painfully heterosexual. Castiel has good dreams about dean every night, and then they're left alone for a night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being human

Dean stared down at the former angel who was napping on his bed. It was late in the afternoon, and Castiel had taken to napping since he had become human. Dean assumed it was more out of mental need than a physical one. He knew Castiel hated being human. He hated that he couldn't help him. Usually Sam helped keep Cas preoccupied, so he didn't have to think about it so much . Today, though, it was just Dean and Cas. Sam said there was some foreign film playing in the city. He invited his brother and the angel, but both had declined the offer.

Dean couldn't remember now why he had walked in to his bedroom. He knew he had walked in there for something, but when he caught a glimpse of the peacefully sleeping man in his bed his mind had all but emptied. When Castiel started to stir, Dean busied himself with remembering.

"Did you need something, Dean?" Cas mumbled. His voice was heavy, and full of sleep.

Dean's mouth turned up at the corners as he spoke. "No, man. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just looking for something, but..." He chuckled. "I can't seem to remember what it was."

Cas smirked in his daze. "You look like you were having a good dream though. I'll leave you alone, but if you get anything on my sheets you're washing them." Dean motioned his head toward Castiel when he noticed his excitement through the thin sheet that was covering his lower body.

Castiel was completely oblivious. His eyes were still closed. He was basking in the after thoughts of his Dream. He knew he had been sleeping a lot. He was sure Dean was worried, but when he dreamed he went to a place where he was happy. Dean was happy. Sam was happy. They were together, and free. "It was a nice dream, but I'm awake now. What were you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Nah, it looks like you have other things to deal with."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" Castiel stood, and faced Dean.

Dean motioned once again to Castiel's obvious issue that was standing at attention. Castiel seemed to catch on. "Oh. It'll go away. Its fine."

Dean half laughed. "That's not healthy. You need to, ya know, deal with that. Or get laid. Or something."

"Yes, well.." Castiel trailed off. He wasn't sure he had any desire to finish that thought. 

He didn't know the moment he realized he was in love with Dean, but he knew that whole heartedly now. He had fallen in love with him gradually, over time. It wasn't a sudden, love at first sight thing like humans like to fantasize about. It was as if the righteous man had just somehow slowly weaseled his way into parts of Cas he hasn't known existed. He had shown Cas things about the world he had never known. He knew Dean was disturbingly heterosexual, though. The former angel also knew Dean would never see him as anything, but a man. His friend . His brother. 

Dean's mind was as far away as Castiels at that moment. He was trying to convince himself that Castiel turned on wasn't something he should be thinking about. He was trying not to think about all the things Castiel made him feel, or what that might mean. He too had fallen in love with the former angel somehow along the way. Dean was in denial, though, unlike the angel. That was the key difference between the two. Castiel knew his feelings. He accepted them, but he knew they wouldn't be reciprocated . So, he buried them. Dean ignored his feelings. He knew Castiel could never love someone like him. He knew he had no right feeling that way, and he also knew Castiel was a man. The last thought alone was enough to make him bury the feelings forever. 

Dean turned to leave the room, then turned on his heel. "Cas, i-" Dean stopped. Castiel was dangerously close to him. He must've been following Dean from his bedroom.

Dean could feel Castiel's breath against his face. He knew he was supposed to be reminding him about personal space or something, but at this moment he couldn't breath. He took a moment to still himself before he did something incredibly stupid...like he was doing. Dean's gaze moved quickly from Castiels eyes to his lips, then flickered back up into his gaze again.

Castiel's breath was rapid. He knew he shouldn't have been following so close behind Dean, and he was now waiting for the inevitable moment where Dean would laugh and tell him to back up. He could feel his manhood growing hard again from being in such close proximity to Dean. He internally cursed, knowing if Dean noticed it would give him away. Dean always did seem to notice. Today wasn't the first, or even the second, time Dean had walked in when Castiel had been having a happy dream. Castiel cursed his sudden humanity even more at that moment. It was just then that Castiel noticed Dean still hasn't asked him to move . The moment was dragging out, much longer than it usually did. The angel couldn't help but wonder why Dean wasn't backing away.

Dean hadn't noticed how long they had both been standing there frozen . He had been studying Castiels eyes. It seemed like every time he looked at them he noticed a new fleck of gold or a deeper blue than he had noticed before. It was Castiel that had brought Dean back to the conscious world. They were so close that Dean suddenly realized he could feel Castiel getting hard again, just barely against his leg. Deans mouth dropped open, and Castiel blushed before dropping and ducking his head and backing away. 

"Dean, I'm sor-" Dean spun Castiel back around to face him without warning. 

"Cas, what were you dreaming about?" His voice was hard: harder than he had meant it to be. Castiel ducked again, convinced Dean was upset with him . He didn't want Dean to ask him to leave. 

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He was too embarrassed. He shook his head hard, and tried to avert his eyes once again.

Dean shook Cas' shoulders harder. "Please, Cas, I need to know."

Castiel shyly picked up his gaze, and met Dean's. "You."

Dean dropped his hands. His heart raced, and his mouth went dry. He hand no idea what to say or how to say it. 

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiels voice sounded meek, and wounded. "It was inappropriate. I'll leave."

It hit Dean. _He thinks I'm mad._ He didn't know what else to do, so before Cas could move any farther away he grabbed him, and pulled him close until he was close enough Dean could crash their lips together. It seemed to catch them both off guard. It was hard, and there was way too much teeth involved. Dean pulled back. Castiel was stiff, and his eyes had nearly doubled in size from shock. 

Castiel couldn't believe what had just happened, but he knew he needed it to happen again. He regained his composure as quickly as he could manage, and relaxed into the grip Dean still seemed to have on his shoulders. He brought his hands up to Deans jaw, and slowly pulled him into another kiss. This one was better. Their mouths fit together, and moved in time with one another. Castiel sucked Deans lip between his own, and used to leverage to seek enterance. It was too much. It wasn't enough. They both needed more. 

The kisses grew sloppy, and passionate. After too many seconds to count Castiel broke the exchange, and looked into Deans eyes. "Dean?" His voice was full of lust, but it still sounded so unsure.

It took a moment for Dean to find his voice. "Yeah?"

"That was..." Castiel wasn't sure what word he wanted to use. Lucky for him Dean seemed to understand.

"Yeah it was."

Both men smiled, and chuckled a bit. They separated all but their hands. Their fingers weren't laced. It was that innocent way children hold hands when they're dragging one other to 'the coolest place ever'. 

In fact, Dean held Cas's hand most of the night, except while they ate dinner. Dean cooked hamburgers since Castiel seemed to enjoy them so much. Afterword, Dean had asked Cas if he wanted to watch Netflix with him before they crashed. He did. They curled up together on Deans bed to watch 'who framed roger rabbit'. Dean was sure they could've watched it in the common room, but he liked being close like they were now . He didn't want it to end.

The movie was almost over when Dean heard Castiel's light snore against his back. He chuckled lightly. He could get up, and sleep on the couch tonight, but he'd rather sleep right here. He attempted to role onto his back, but Castiel was right up against him. He wiggled and wormed until he had rolled over. Castiel shifted onto Deans chest, effectively pulling all of the sheets off of Dean. 'Great,' Dean thought. 'He's got a caccoon, and I'm going to freeze to death. 

Dean attempted to unwrap a portion of the sheets only to receive a loud snore, and an elbow to the cheek for his trouble. Quietly he said, "Cas, man, give me some cover."

Cas snored loudly, but rolled over to face away from Dean and in so doing giving Dean a few inches of sheet to cover himself with. Dean chuckled once again at the man sleeping next to him before rolling onto his side to spoon with Cas. He wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

Dean began to doze as Castiel began to wiggle. Dean backed up, hoping Castiel didn't get him excited with all his moving about. Finally, Castiel finally calmed again.

Dean slept well the rest of the night, save the times castiel kneed him in the stomach, or kicked him in the shin.

Surprisingly, Dean was the first to wake the next morning. He rolled over, and looked at the beautiful blue eyed man next to him. He smiled. "Morning, Cas."

Castiel groaned. "No," and affectively kicked Dean out of the bed.

Dean crashed hard on the floor. His head landed against the night stand. The noise must've shook castiel the rest of the way awake because he was suddenly halfway off the bed and in Deans face."Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

Dean laughed and held up a hand to stop Cas. "It's fine, man. That isn't the worst you've done to me since I went to sleep."

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion. It was an expression Dean knew well. He just shook his head. "Its nothing. I just wish I had known you were such a fighter when I decided to sleep in here with you last night."

Castiels memories of yesterday came flooding back. It wasn't a dream. He had kissed the righteous man just a few short hours ago. "Dean?"

Dean was picking himself up, and sliding back into bed with the former angel. "Yeah, Cas?" Dean slid his arm around the angel until he was comfortable enough to doze back off.

Castiel poked Dean forcing him to open his eyes back up. "Yesterday.." Cas started.

Dean held Castiels gaze. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Are we a 'couple' now?" Castiel said couple the way you'd say a word that you werent sure if you were using right.

Dean wanted to laugh at the way Castiel had said couple, but he was too shocked at that moment. He didn't know how to answer Castiels question . He wasn't sure about anything at the moment. "I don't know, Cas. I don't know what anything really is anymore, so..." Dean let his voice fall away. He didn't want Castiel to get hurt, not by him. He loved Cas, but everything felt so weird, so strange, so new.

Castiel seemed to accept the answer though. He wiggled, and shifted until he was pressed against Deans side, and his head was resting on Deans chest. It was then that Dean noticed that Castiel was hard again this morning. "Cas?"

Cas raised his eyes to Dean. "Hmm?"

"Do you have that problem every morning?"

Cas was momentarily confused. "Hmm?" Realization hit. "Oh! Yeah, it'll go away."

"Do you ever, ya know? Take care of it?"

"No. The only time I've ever....was with April."

Dean hummed lightly in response. His mind was no longer communicating with him it seemed, because before he could realize what he was doing his lips were pressed to Castiel's and he was pressing his hip against the angels erection.

A soft moan escaped Cas' lips, but became trapped between their mouths. Dean found himself rolling to face Castiel, but Castiel was pushing back until Dean was on his back with Castiel atop of him.

Dean fought for dominance, but Castiel was taking it. Dean was new to this. Castiel clearly knew what he wanted. Castiel used his knee to nudge apart Dean's legs until he could settle between them. Dean was too lost in their kiss to notice or care. He did notice when Castiel ground down against him, their fabric clad erections rubbing together momentarily. 

Dean exhaled a strangled moan. Castiel took the opportunity to kiss Dean's jaw, and leave love bites across his neck. He was seeking the places that would cause Dean to make the most noise. He loved the noises Dean was making.

Dean tugged, and pulled at Castiel's shirt as Castiel sought about making Dean whimper. "Cas, too many clothes."

Castiel agreed. He needed to feel more of his righteous man. Castiel raised up and removed the shirt he was wearing. It was some band tee he hand borrowed from Dean. After his shirt was flung across the room, Castiel wasted no time helping Dean relieve himself of his own. When Castiel returned his mouth to Deans collarbone they both whimpered. The skin on skin contact was overwhelming. 

Dean couldn't believe how good it felt being underneath Cas. He had never been submissive, but now he felt like he had been missing out. They weren't even having sex yet, and he already felt like he could blow any second. Dean dug his nails into Castiel's shoulders, and pulled him closer into him.

Castiel was taking his time exploring Dean's chest. Licking and nipping at every uncovered piece of skin. Castiel slowly worked his way back to Dean's mouth when he started removing Deans shorts. He needed Dean naked, now. He needed to be naked, now.

Dean took the hint, and began wiggling himself out of his shorts. It didn't take long before the naked men had reattached their lips together. They were barely coming up for air. It was as if they had waited so long for this moment that they never wanted it to end. It didn't take long for Cas to effectively kiss or bite every inch of Deans body. Dean needed more, and so did Castiel. The way their bodies rocked against each other made the need grow worse. 

Castiel blindly gropes for something in the nightstand as he smothered Dean in more needful kisses. It only took him a second to find what he was searching for. Dean's eyes popped open when he heard the bottle of lube snap open . He became incredibly nervous. He had never been with a man, but he trusted Castiel, who seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"Is this ok, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas. I trust you, just take it easy. This is my first time..."

"Mine too."

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair, and pulled his face back to him again. Castiel kissed and teased Dean as he lubed his fingers, and traced light delicate lines around Dean's hole. Dean sucked in a breath, then realized he needed to relax. He did his best. Castiel began sucking spots on Dean's neck as he introduced the first finger into Dean. Dean moaned as he became overwhelmed with the sensations. Cas continued to work Dean open, adding a second finger after several minutes.

Dean began bucking up into Castiel's hand. "Cas, please, I need more."

"Not yet, Dean." Castiel began scissoring his fingers inside Dean.

"I'm ready. Please, I need more. Castiel please."

Castiel introduced a third finger, and Dean screamed loudly. "Yes, please! Yes!"

Castiel curled his fingers until Dean screamed loudly again. Cas had found the spot he was looking for. "Cas! Now! I need more!!"

Castiel finally appeased Dean. He removed him fingers, much to Dean's dismay. Dean whimpered, and rose slightly into Cas. Cas smiled as he slicked himself with lube. "Relax, Dean. I don't want to hurt you."

Dean lay back against the pillows, and braced himself against the bed. Castiel grabbed Deans hips, and lined himself up against him. Slowly, he pressed himself into Dean. Dean whined. Cas stopped to give Dean a moment to adjust. "Move, Cas."

Cas began sinking once again into his newfound lover. When he bottomed out, both men moaned loudly into each others mouths. Dean felt hot and tight wrapped around Castiel. Their moans and grunts mingled as they moved in unison. "Ughhh! Dean! "

"Cas, yes, baby!"

Cas moved trying to hit Dean's prostate once again. It didn't take long before he managed the feat. Dean was screaming and writhing beneath Cas. "Dean, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, baby!"

They moved together like their bodies were made for it. It was over too quickly. Dean came, spurting all over his stomach. Castiel was a few quick strokes behind him. He moaned loudly as he filled Dean with his seed. They took in the aftershocks of their orgasms before they separated. Castiel fell beside Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean chuckled. He should've known Cas would be a cuddler. "Cas..."

"Dean." Castiel smiles. "That was quite enjoyable."

"Yes, it was. You were amazing."

"Are we a couple now, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas. I guess we are." Dean smiled. He liked the idea of the two of them belonging to each other.

Cas giggled before he dozed back off. He couldn't have been happier. Dean held Cas late into the morning before they both woke to the sounds of Sam coming home. Dean realized he had no idea how to explain his new relationship to Sam.


End file.
